Question: Simplify the following expression: ${y+11-12y}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {y - 12y} + 11$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-11y} + 11$ The simplified expression is $-11y + 11$